pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit
During the course of Pikmin 3, the three captains will collect fruit and return them to Drake, their ship. The premise of this job is to collect the seeds of the fruit for Koppai to grow and turn the remainder of the fruit into juice to supply the captains with food for the day. The basis of Pikmin 3's plot revolves around collecting fruit, similar to the S.S. Dolphin's ship parts in Pikmin, and treasures in Pikmin 2. Sunseed Berry The first fruit the trio of captains collect. This fruit was also present in Pikmin 2, still carrying the same name as well. It's a normal strawberry that produces a light-red juice. In Pikmin 2, ''it is worth 170 Pokos, and in ''Pikmin 3's ''Mission Mode, it is worth 50 Pokos. The first Sunseed Berry you collect is enough for one cup of juice, but all others produce only a half cup of juice. Heroine's Tear A mango that produces yellow juice. It is one of the bigger fruit and falls from the cave ceiling after defeating the Vehemoth Phosbat. It produces two and a half cups worth of juice. Zest Bomb A regular lime that produces a light-green juice. It produces a cup and a half of juice. Citrus Lump A Tangerine that produces yellow juice. It is worth 180 Pokos in ''Pikmin 2, ''where it is one of the first treasures obtained, and it is worth 70 Pokos in ''Pikmin 3's ''Mission Mode. It produces one and a half cup's worth of juice. Cupid's Grenade A Cherry, which was also present in ''Pikmin 2. It takes one Pikmin to lift it. In Bingo Battle and 2-Player Battle, carrying one back to the Onion allows players to use the roulette wheel, giving them access to a variety of items. They produce only half a cup worth of juice. Dapper Blob A Mangosteen that takes 3 Pikmin to carry it. It provides one cup full of juice. Golden Grenade A golden Cupid's Grenade found only in Mission Mode and Bingo Battle. It's worth a lot more than the Cupid's Grenade. It only takes one Pikmin to carry it. In Bingo Battle, if you collect one you will get five items immediately instead of 1 item like a regular cherry. Golden Sunseed A golden version of the Sunseed Berry. It's only found in Mission Mode. It takes 3 pikmin to carry it, and is worth 200 Pokos. Insect Condo This apple is another returning fruit from Pikmin 2. It takes 10 Pikmin to carry it and is worth 100 pokos in Mission Mode. It produces two cups of juice for the trio. Blonde Imposter This object resembles the Disguised Delicacy and the only real difference is the colour of the in sides. There is only two in the entire game and is in the Twilight River and one is the spoils of the Shaggy Long Legs in Tropical Wilds. Face Wrinkler The Face Wrinkler is a lemon. It takes 5 Pikmin to carry it and is worth 70 pokos in Mission Mode. These fruit produce one and a half cup of juice. Velvety Dreamdrop A Loquat that takes 5 Pikmin to carry it. It can be found still growing on a small branch. It produces one cup worth of juice. Crimson Banquet One of the bigger fruit. Like all bigger fruit, it produces a generious amount juice. It's expelled by the Sandbelching Meerslug after you've defeated it, smashing into various pieces after being ejected. Interestingly, one can see the massive bulge in the Meerslug's stomach where the whole watermelon was while fighting it. It splits into 6 different pieces, one piece requiring 1 Pikmin to carry, two pieces requiring 5 Pikmin to carry, two pieces requiring 8 Pikmin to carry and the last piece requiring 15 Pikmin to carry. Overall, it would require 42 Pikmin to carry back the whole Melon. Wayward Moon One of the bigger fruit. It's expelled by the Quaggled Mireclops, alongside Louie. It's currently the biggest intact fruit in the game. It provides three cups of juice total, the maximum any fruit can give in Pikmin 3. Seed Hive This Papaya is one of the bigger fruit. It is released by the Scornet Maestro after being defeated. It's dropped from the sky rather than being upchucked by the boss itself. It produces 2 and a half cups of juice. Firebreathing Feast A Dragon Fruit. It is one of the bigger fruit. It's dropped by the Armored Mawdad after being defeated. It produces two and a half cups worth of juice. Stellar Extrusion This is a medium-sized fruit. It is a real-life Star Fruit. They're found in halves and each one produces one cup's worth of juice. They are released by the Bugeyed Crawmad. Slapstick Crescent This fruit is partially buried in the ground in the Tropical Wilds. It produces 2 and half bottles of juice, which is unusual for a fruit not dropped by a boss. Dusk Pustules This fruit is a bunch of red grapes. This fruit produces only one cup's worth of juice, if all grapes are collected. They must be individually plucked, similar to Dawn Pustules. Dawn Pustules This fruit is a bunch of green grapes. It produces 1 cup of juice if all of the grapes are collected. They must be plucked individually, just like Dusk Pustules. Pocked Airhead A Tangelo. This fruit is typically buried in the ground. It can produce two and a half cups' worth of juice. Disguised Delicacy This fruit is found in two halves inside a Crystal Nodule, inside the same cave you discover Yellow Pikmin and their Onion. Each half gives three fourths of a cup's worth in juice, totalling one cup and a half if both are carried back to Drake. Scaly Custard This fruit can be found after defeating a Peckish Aristrocrab in the same area you fight the Mireclops. It provides one and a half cups' worth of juice Portable Sunset This fruit is a Persimmon, and is trapped behind three sleeping Orange Bulborbs, also accessable by using the Bamboo Gates with Winged Pikmin. It produces two cups of juice for the trio. Lesser Mock Bottom This fruit is a plum, and produces one cup of purplish-pink-colored juice for the captains. Searing Acidshock This is a nectarine, and it produces one cup of juice for the captains. Tremendous Siffer This pear can be found behind a Stone Gate, which can only be demolished with Bomb Rocks. It produces two cups of juice for the trio. Delectable Bouquet This fruit is a fig and produces a cup and a half of juice for the trio. Can be found in the Tropical Wilds. Videos This video gives us our first look on fruit: Category:Fruit Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode Category:Bingo Battle Category:Fruits